Who's Her Daddy
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: What does everyone find so funny?


Disclaimer: I don't own them!

A/N: Big hugs to my beta Myra. Also big hug to Kacee, Myra, and the other girl (some who ship Sandles and Snicker) for putting me up to this.

**Who's Her Daddy**

Warrick, Greg, and Nick sat in the Break Room listening to a story Catherine told them.

"What?" Warrick busted up laughing at what Catherine just said. "Are you for real…some people think, that Grissom is old enough to be Sara's father?"

"Yeah, crazy I know." Catherine put down her coffee mug.

Nick wiped the tears from his eye. "He turned fifteen like the month before she was born. So do they condone teen pregnancy, or are they just that cheek?"

"Well they could be those people who feel one can only be in love with another if its in boundaries." Grey coughed trying to regain his composure.

"What do you mean Greggo?" Nick asked him, as he still laughed.

"Well my sister, Karena, she is nuts about boundaries. Her rules on guys are...he has to be no more than one year older than her, buts have blonde hair, can't have brown eyes, must be a Christian, and just crazy stuff like that." Greg explained to them.

"I don't see why some think they have the right to tell another who is right for them. I mean in this case, Grissom loves Sara. She loves him, so why do people think it's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Maybe they feel it's impossible for someone to love someone with any kind of age gap." Warrick told them.

"But why should you _chose_ not to love someone based solely on their age? As long as both parties are consenting adults, does it really matter?" Nick shook his head. He didn't understand people. In a world full of so much hate, people think they can tell others who they can and can't be in love with.

"I always thought you couldn't help who you love." Greg shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess…some people are threatened by true love." Catherine explained to them. "Some people just don't understand why everyone doesn't let them chose who they can and cannot love."

**Meanwhile **

Brass, Grissom, and Sara sat talking in Grissom's office. The three were laughing about the days events, and how blind some people can be.

"God, my mother was thirty when she had me. If you were my father you would've slept with her when you were fourteen." Sara laughed hard. She took a few deep breaths then got a serious. "I mean my mother was a lot of things, but a pedophile she wasn't."

Brass looked between Grissom and Sara. He smiled at the two, "Maybe people think he was time frozen for twenty years." He joked, as he looked at Sara. "I think they didn't defrost him fully though." He winked at her.

Sara started to laugh again at Brass's comment. "Good thing I know who to defrost things."

"Really, you'll have to come over to my house one day; I have some meat that I need defrosted." Brass laughed. "Wait you're vegetarian, no meat for you."

Grissom tried not to laugh at the two. "Well you could always let her defrost your peas."

Sara sat there in shock; she couldn't believe Grissom had just said that. She was so glad nobody was walking by the office, because they might have gotten the wrong idea.

"Well I need to get back and finish up some paper work." Brass told the two, as he stood and walked to the door. "Now…" He turned back to Grissom and Sara. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave much." Sara snapped, causing Brass to laugh as he walked out the door.

"Miss Sidle you have a dirty mind." Grissom cleared his throat and looked at her harshly.

"Do I?" She asked him. "I thought you liked that." She gave one of her sweet puckered lips, half smiles.

Grissom placed both hands together on top of his desk, and stared at her. "Do you…see me complaining?"

Sara smiled brightly at him as they sat in silence.

**Later that Night **

Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sara sat at a table in a club. "So Sar, I heard you're dating your father." Greg blurted out.

Sara started to choke on her drink. "Excuse me?"

"Oh we heard that people think Grissom is your father." Warrick teased her.

Sara busted up laughing. "Oh that." She stirred her ice with her straw. "Yeah that was…odd." She put her drink down and looked at the others. "Really do people think that it's expectable for fourteen year olds to conceive a child?"

"Apparently some do." Nick told her.

"So if you and Grissom have a baby that would make him the babies father and grandfather right?" Greg asked her.

"Funny!" Sara shot a glance to Greg.

"This has been one crazy night." Nick looked at them. "It's not everyday you find out your best friend is in love with her father."

The guys all busted up laughing, while Sara just shook her head as she pulled out her phone. "Sorry to cut this short, but I got to go?"

"Aw, does your daddy want you home?" Warrick teased her.

"Yeah, he said I was a bad girl, and I'm in for a spanking." Sara laughed at their dumbfounded faces. "I'll catch you later."

"Night Sar, tell your dad we say hi." Greg yelled as Sara walked away.

**Later At Grissom's **

Sara walked into Grissom's town house laughing. The guys had sent her over a hundred text messages since she left the club. They got more dramatic as they came in.

"What're laughing at?" Grissom questioned her.

"The guys." She smiled at him. She shut her phone off when three more message came through.

"They giving you a hard time?" He questioned her.

"It's okay. They're just having fun." She suddenly busted up laughing. "You should've seen their faces when I told them you need me."

"Oh?"

Sara cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Well it didn't help when I told them you were going to give me a spanking."

"Maybe I should get on that." Grissom pulled Sara too him. "But first I have other plans." He took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom, closing it behind them.

A/N: Alright Girls, you know who you are, I hope you like it.


End file.
